Valentine's Day
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Conhece o Valentines Day, não é? Óbvio que conhece. É o dia mais sem sentido que já inventaram."


**Valentine's Day**

Conhece o Valentine's Day, não é? Óbvio que conhece. É o dia mais sem sentido que já inventaram. Por que existe o dia dos namorados e não o dia dos casados? Faria muito mais sentido. Fora que, se trocassem presentes, cada pessoa casada ganharia somente UMA lembrancinha. Eu, Hyuuga Neji, estou cansado de todos os anos em 14 de fevereiro, receber montes de chocolates de garotas sem mente. Querem me engordar? Que eu fique com diabetes? Que minha taxa de glicose no sangue suba consideravelmente? Se me amam, que não me encham de chocolates!

O pior não é isso. O pior é que até a Hinata me dá chocolates. Não porque tem interesse em mim, mas porque se sente obrigada a entregar-me esses doces enjoativos. Sim, ela acha que é obrigação dela entregar chocolates a mim. É mais fácil para ela entregar chocolates somente ao Naruto. Ela não gastaria seu tempo e dinheiro.

Hoje é 14 de fevereiro, infelizmente. Ainda são sete horas... Estou enrolando na caminhada para a escola, porque não quero começar o dia recebendo doces e mais doces. Faltam trinta minutos para bater o sinal, tenho muito tempo ainda... Não sei nem por que resolvi sair cedo hoje... Eu sou um tonto mesmo...

- Neji! Matte! – grita Tenten correndo. Mais essa agora, aguentá-la era um problema.

- Ohayou, Tenten... – murmuro quando ela se aproxima.

- Ohayou! – ela sorri. – Vamos juntos?

- Sabe que não gosto de chegar cedo nesse dia.

- Oh, esqueci. Gomen. Mas vamos devagar, hum?

- Tudo bem... – me dou por vencido.

Caminhamos lado a lado em um silêncio maravilhoso... Tão maravilhoso que chegava a dar medo, porque quando Tenten está quieta é porque ela está planejando alguma coisa. Continuamos a caminhada sem palavras nenhuma, eu ficaria quieto e descobriria sozinho o que ela pensava.

Acabamos de chegar á escola. Cobri meu rosto com a bolsa e sai andando ao lado de Tenten. Aliás, peguei em sua mão para fingir que estava namorando ela. Vai saber assim as outras garotas deixem de entregar chocolates. Engano meu. Mal coloquei o pé dentro da escola e:

- Neji-kun... I-Isso é para você... E-Eu fiz sozinha...

- Hum...

- P-Para mostrar que te amo...

É uma garota do primeiro ano, entendo que seja tímida e goste de mim, mas mesmo assim não pude deixar de ser frio. Por que não correm atrás do Uchiha? Se bem que ele deve ter dez vezes mais fãs que eu... Peguei o pequeno embrulho e guardei ao lado de meus sapatos. Ainda era só o começo de um longo dia cheio de chocolate...

- Ja ne, Neji. – diz Tenten.

- Ja. – respondi.

Enquanto ando nos corredores, recebo várias caixinhas de bombons. Aceito todos, óbvio. Eu posso até ser frio, mas não vou deixar de aceitar o chocolate que cada menina teve trabalho para fazer. Chego à sala com mais ou menos dez embrulhos... Trágico! Eu não posso reclamar, porque o Uchiha já tem vinte... Coitado...

- Não ganhou nenhum ainda, Naruto? – pergunto.

- Não... – choraminga o Uzumaki.

- Inveje-me, Naruto. – debocha Sasuke.

- Teme...

- Tenho certeza que ganhará um logo, logo... – falo.

- Hontou?

Somente aceno a cabeça em sinal positivo e sento em meu lugar. Se eu continuasse conversando com ele, não poderia mais ficar quieto... Até porque eu acho que soltaria que Hinata havia feito chocolates para lhe entregar... Então, finalizei o diálogo ali mesmo. Bate o sinal e começa um novo dia de aula...

- Happy Valentine's Day, minna! – grita Orochimaru-sensei (uma bicha louca, devo dizer).

- Larga-me Orochimaru-sensei. – peço.

- Gomen Neji-kun...

Dia maravilhoso, não? Recebo quilos de chocolates, tenho um professor louco me agarrando e achando que sou gay como ele (sem preconceito contra homossexuais, mas realmente irrita quando me agarram), o que vai acontecer agora? As professoras também vão dar em cima dos seus lindos alunos?

- Ohayou... – diz Anko-sensei ao começar sua aula. – Happy Valentine's Day. – grita. Grande mente a minha...

- Happy Valentine's Day, Anko-sensei! – Naruto responde.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Kami-sama? – murmuro.

Após o almoço, as aulas – felizmente – foram normais. Sem professores loucos e escandalosos, sem gays me agarrando, sem chocolates... Sem nada anormal! A não ser uma coisa: Tenten. Ela realmente estava quieta demais.

- Tenten, o que houve? – pergunto andando na volta para casa.

- Hum... Não entreguei meus chocolates ao menino que gosto.

-Seria a primeira vez que entrega, não?

- Sim, por isso não tive coragem...

- Entendo.

- Acho que vou entregar agora...

- Já estamos longe da escola, baka!

- Hai. – estende os chocolates a mim.

- Nani?

- Para você. – olha-me com cara de bunda.

- Sabe que odeio chocolates.

- Baka. – coloca os chocolates de volta em sua bolsa. – Venha cá.

- Para?

- Venha cá... – pede e obedeço.

Talvez eu me arrependesse para o resto da minha vida por ter obedecido Tenten. Sabe por quê? Porque ela me beijou. Sim, me beijou. E seu beijo tinha o enjoativo gosto de chocolate. Acho que não agüentaria namorá-la por muito tempo... E eu, tonto, correspondi ao beijo doce. Talvez eu a amasse bastante para correspondê-la... Vai saber um dia eu não goste do Valentine's Day e do chocolate... Afinal, é o dia em que eu e Tenten completaremos nossos aniversários de namoro e o dia em que comemoraremos a data um ao lado do outro, como namorados obviamente.


End file.
